


Jealousy

by Get_Hitched



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Kinda, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Hitched/pseuds/Get_Hitched
Summary: Short one shot..Vincent thinks the reader has feelings for bo. She proves him wrong.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 48





	Jealousy

It was hard with vincent, he had a constant fear of rejection, scared you were going to leave him for a victim, or perhaps his own brother. He thought himself ugly, you made it your job to convince him otherwise. Thats if you could get to him.

Vincent had been distancing himself, putting up walls between his mind and your words, you would talk to him and he would pull himself away, walk off to somewhere different and not talk to you again for a week. You had to get through to him, he was upset, that much you could tell, but over what confused you. You hadnt done anything that you know of to outright annoy him, and he was a very kind person in general, not getting annoyed easy or losing his temper, unlike his brother, bo.

"Vincent?"  
You descended the steps at a slow pace, wax slipping under your boots, but you kept a steady movement downward, determined to meet your goal. 

You heard heavy breathing at the end of the stairs, and you paused. You could recognise those whimpers anywhere, although why he hadnt got you to help was a mystery.   
"Vincent. What are you doing?"  
A low whine came from the man before you, spread out, one hand gripping the headboard, knuckled white. The other hand was wrapped around his already leaking cock, another low whine caught in his throat as he noticed you staring.   
"Why did you do this on your own? You know good boys dont touch themselves without my word."   
"Bo"

what

"What?"  
"You....Bo....love."  
His words got caught in his throat, they always do, but it was obvious he wanted you to answer him, so you tried to decode the message yourself.  
........  
......  
"You think im fucking bo?"  
He whimpered and backed against a wall while you advanced on him. Your expression rage and disgust. He knows what you think about him saying that, like you could ever like bo, infact, you made bo know exacy how much of a rat he was.

"Ill prove it to you. If you dont belive me, ill prove im not fucking bo!"

Straddling him, you made your move.......


End file.
